


Everything Will Be Alright

by oneygays



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: A lot of foreplay, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, As it should be, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kevin, Canon Compliant, Cuddly boys, Emotional Kevin Price, First Time, Fluff, Gay, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, I'm bad at smut yikes, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nervous Kevin, Oops, Sensitive Kevin, Set in Uganda, Smut, Supportive boyfriend Connor McKinley, all the main canon events still occur tho, because ofc kevin has a praise kink is that even a debate??, it says short and sweet but this is the longest fic ive written, peep that Falsettos reference, short and sweet, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneygays/pseuds/oneygays
Summary: That’s it.If Connor and him had to depart from each other in a few days, then Kevin needed to make sure that he crossed one more thing off his bucket list. He was going to give Elder McKinley the gift of all gifts...himself.~~~~District 9 has just been shut down which means that the elders will have to return home soon, the risk of never seeing each other again. With these thoughts in mind, Kevin decides to do something special for his boyfriend





	Everything Will Be Alright

District 9 had just been shut down.

Kevin felt his heart sink. He was supposed to be the hero, the one who changed Uganda for the better and made the Mission President Proud. His whole life he had tried to be the perfect mormon, never breaking the rules, memorizing the book, helping out his church in any way he could. Yet here he was, wallowing in self-pity among several other disappointed mormons.

All the (now ex) Mormons sat in the main room of their mission hut, dumbfounded over what had just happened. Nobody wanted to speak. They had just been kicked out of the church, soon they would have to call their parents and explain to them that they had failed as missionaries. Nobody said anything, but Kevin had a feeling that they all believed it was his fault, just as he did.

Kevin then laid his eyes on one Elder McKinley. His Elder McKinley.

Kevin and Connor had ‘officially’ been dating for a month now. Though none of the other Elders knew, they all began to grow suspicious when they noticed their District leader becoming very close to the newest recruit.

As Kevin saw the sadness in his lovers eyes, the pain in his chest grew larger, the last thing he wanted was to make anyone upset, especially not Connor. He thought about what he had done and all the guilt came pouring onto him at once. He left his mission companion, tried to take on the general by himself, told Connor that being gay was wrong, and now their entire District was being shut down.

He didn’t realize he had started crying until he heard Arnold call his name from where he sat across from him, eyes widened. “Elder Price?! Buddy? What’s wrong are you okay?” the shorter boy asked, concern lacing his voice.

Suddenly all eyes were on him and he couldn’t hold his feelings in anymore. Kevin was not one to cry in public, he didn’t even like to show any negative emotions most of the time because he wanted everyone to think he had everything together. But much to his own surprise, soon the tears were flowing out of his eyes non-stop.

He let out a choked sob as he brought his legs up to his face, burying his head in his arms, attempting to make himself smaller to avoid the eyes of the others, however it just made the other elders even more concerned.

“Elder Price are you okay?”

“What’s the matter?

“Should we call someone?”  
“Hey, sweetheart what’s going on?”

Kevin flinched as he recognized that last voice, now closer than it had been before. He looked up from his crossed arms, cheeks now burning and tear tracks all the way down his cheeks, and was met with the caring face of Connor McKinley.

“I-” the brown eyed boy tried to speak, however he couldn’t find the words to, so instead he launched himself at Connor, hugging him in a tight embrace and shoving his face into the crook of the smaller man's neck. Connor let out a surprised squeak and fell backwards, he looked down at the trembling boy in his arms and back up at the other Elders, who all had equally confused and concerned looks. 

Kevin didn’t care that he was showing his insecurities to the other elders, he didn’t even care that he may have just outed their relationship. All he cared about was Connor, he wanted to make sure that Connor didn’t stay mad at him and he let out a sigh of relief when he felt Connors arms wrap around him.

“Kevin.” The ginger whispered, tightening his grip on the older boy in his arms, “what’s the problem, why are you crying?”

“I...failed.” Was all Kevin could say, nuzzling his face deeper into the crook of Conners neck.

He sighed “Elder Price we all failed, not just you.”

“No!” Kevin shouted, Connor flinched in surprise and leaned away from him, causing Kevin to mentally slap himself. “No I-I failed you! All of you! This is my fault If-if I had just stuck it out and not run off then Arnold wouldn’t have twisted the words of Heavenly father and the district wouldn’t have been shut down and I wouldn’t have gotten a book up my ass for fucks sake!”

Connor could do nothing but watch his boyfriend in shock along with the other elders. Kevin’s breathing began to slow down and he took a few deep breaths before turning to the other elders “I-I’m sorry. I thought these were gonna be the best years of my life but instead I ruined everything. My chance of becoming the star mormon I’ve always wanted to be, the chance of earning so many new friends and now…”Kevin cast his glance up to Connor, looking into the other boys eyes trying to figure out what the younger was thinking, “My chance of love.”

They sat in silence for a few moments, trying to take in what Kevin was saying. Kevin was about to get up and leave when Connor placed his hands in his own, squeezing them lightly “Oh Kevin, I don’t believe that for a second. And neither should you, It’s not your fault that all of this happened.”

“But I-”

“No he’s right!” Arnold chimed in “it was all of us Kevin not just you.”

“Yeah!” Elder Thomas added “We’re just as much to blame as you Elder Price.”

All the other elders started adding in as well, Kevin felt himself smile slightly.

He felt a hand rest on his cheek and looked at Connor, who was smiling knowingly. “We are all here for you Kevin, and we’re gonna figure this out together. I promise.”

Not thinking about all the other elders in the room, Kevin leaned in and connected Connors lips to his own. Letting himself melt into the kiss, forgetting about all of his worries, to his surprise, Connor pushed him away after a moment. A frown appeared on Kevin’s face and Connor laughed lightly. “Elder Price” he said nervously, “as much as I appreciate your affection, we are not alone.”

Kevin turned to see all the other elders, mouths agape. He felt his face go red and Kevin thought he couldn’t be any more embarrassed as he was in that moment. Walking into Connors room at 11pm to announce that he had a book in his rectum and he needed help getting it out seemed like nothing compared to this.

Kevin laughed nervously “guess the secret is out.”

Connor also began to laugh and so did the other Elders, a few of them chiming in with remarks like “I knew it!” or “congratulations Elders!” as well as Arnold who delightfully said “I’m so happy for you guys! Even if I did know already!”

Connor smiled at Kevin and then cleared his throat, directing the attention back to him as all the laughter died down. “Now Elders, unfortunately we’re going to have to fly home in a few days, but that doesn’t mean that this friendship is over! We’ve all built a close bond and I intend for it to last”

“How are we gonna do that?” Elder Church asked “there isn’t exactly a lot to do here.”

Connor thought for a moment before speaking again, “I vow that tonight we all gather in the main room and have a movie marathon. Now that we aren’t members of the church, I suppose curfew shouldn’t matter.”

The other Elders all nodded in response and eventually they all left the room, heading to grab blankets and snacks and whatever movies they could find. Luckily, Elder Thomas managed to find several Disney movies he had hidden away as well as some classics like Heathers, Mean Girls and The Breakfast Club for them to watch. Arnold had just left to go see if Nabulungi wanted to join them. Although Connor originally said it was just going to be for the (former) District 9 Elders, he agreed that Nabulungi could join since she was very close to them all by now.

As Conner was in the kitchen, putting some popcorn into the microwave after already filling up two bowls he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist. Immediately knowing who they belong to, he turned to face them, smiling when he was met with the loving face of Kevin Price.

“Hey you” Connor said softly, leaning up to capture Kevin’s lips in a quick kiss, “how are you feeling baby?”

Kevin shrugged, “better thanks to you guys, but I still can’t help feeling like there’s more I could do.”

Connor wrapped his arms around Kevin’s neck, bringing his head down to rest against his own, “I know sweetie, but you’ve done so many amazing things. I know you’re gonna do even more in the future.”

Kevin was about to respond with another self-deprecating comment when the microwave went off, Connor pressed another gentle kiss to the brunettes forehead before turning and pouring the popcorn into a bowl. Kevin couldn’t help but allow his eyes to wander. His eyes trailed down Connors back until they reached his ass, he could totally just reach out and-

“Stop looking at my butt, Kevin.” The shorter man warned, picking up the three bowls and handing one to Kevin.

“How’d you know?” Kevin frowned, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, his face flushing. Connor simply rolled his eyes in response, “because I know you Kevin Price. Now come on, the others are waiting for us.” he bumped his hip against Kevin’s lightly and sauntered out of the room, Kevin followed obediently like the lost puppy that he was.

They reached the main room and found all the Elders spread out in various positions. Elder Church crammed on the loveseat next to Elder Thomas, who was struggling to open a package of Pop-Tarts that he had stored in his room. Elder Zelder and Elder Davis were arguing over who got to sit in the recliner and who sat on the floor. Elder Schrader and Elder Michaels were sat cross-legged on the floor, going through all their movie options, and Arnold and Nabalungi were cuddled up together on the large, blue couch.

Arnold noticed the two missing Elders walk into the room and waved “Kevin, Elder Mckinley! Nascar and I saved you two a seat!”. Nabulungi smiled as Connor handed her one of the bowls of popcorn, he handed another to Zelder (who had one the recliner battle and was smirking at a grumpy looking Davis). He then walked over and sat at the opposite side of the couch, leaning against the armrest.

Kevin took a quick glance to the Elders lap, Looks very welcoming- NO Turn It Off Elder!

Kevin handed the bowl he was carrying to Schrader and Michaels and then sat next to Connor, who immediately wrapped his arm around the taller man, as though he was the most precious thing in the world.

They took a vote and the group decided to watch Mulan first, one of Kevin’s personal favourites. The lights were turned off and the movie began to play, although around 10 minutes in Connor and Kevin came to the realization that they were the only ones actually watching it.

Nabulungi and Arnold were beside them, however they seemed to be more interested in each other than Mulan and the other Elders were all talking quietly amongst themselves. Kevin soon realized that he too would rather be talking to Connor instead of watching a movie, he turned as though he was going to start a conversation, however he didn’t know what he wanted to talk about so he found himself just staring at him instead.

Connor looked at the boy beside him and smiled, he placed a hand on Kevin’s thigh gently and-oh no.

Kevin felt his face flush as the heat began to pool in his stomach and his pants tightened. He hoped Connor hadn’t realized, or maybe he did and chose not to say anything, because his eyes went back to the screen, unaware that Kevin was still staring at him in awe.

Kevin began to think about him and Connor, and the relationship they had built over the past few months. What began as just friendship quickly developed into more complex feelings, weeks of pining over each other and the slight teasing that occurred from both of them drove Kevin wild. Until Connor finally decided that enough was enough and was honest about his feelings for Kevin. Since then, they had become inseparable, doing everything together always being there to comfort each other. Weeks of sneaking out into the field behind the Mission Hut late at night and having quiet make-out sessions was riveting, even if they did usually end up with Kevin in the bathroom after having to...relieve himself. And although they wanted to, the two missionaries never made it farther than making out.

That’s another thing that Connor brought out in Kevin. Before Connor, Kevin had never been interested in relationships, he barely even had any sexual feelings when looking at his brothers risky magazines. Yet Connor changed him, he found himself enthralled with everything about him. The way Connor’s voice would change from excitable to serious in the blink of an eye when giving orders, the way his hair would fall into his face when doing hard work, and even small things like the way his eyebrows furrowed together and his tongue peeked out from between his lips when he was concentrating.

However, Kevin knew that these things wouldn’t last forever. His face fell as he started thinking about what would happen in the next few days. Connor would have to go back to his hometown and Kevin would be sent back to his, they wouldn’t be able to talk at all and Kevin would have to go back to living a reserved mormon life without a lover. His heart ached imagining a life without the ginger missionary, no more kissing, no more wrapping his arms around him, no more late night make out sessions. Not to mention that these thoughts did nothing to the growing pain between his legs.

That’s it.

If Connor and him had to depart from each other in a few days, then Kevin needed to make sure that he crossed one more thing off his bucket list. He was going to give Elder McKinley the gift of all gifts...himself.

“Kev, you okay?” Connor whispered, pulling Kevin away from his thoughts. “You’re zoning out a little sweetie.”

Kevin stood up suddenly, causing a noise of confusion to erupt from the district leader’s throat. Nabulungi and Arnold looked at him confused.

“Uh...Elder McKinley can I talk to you for a moment in your room?”

Connor’s expression shifted from confusion to worry. He was most likely afraid that Kevin may be about to have another meltdown. “Uh, yes of course Elder Price.”

Kevin began to trail through the hallway, opening the door to the shared room of McKinley and Thomas. He heard Connor mumble something about how ‘they’ll be back in a moment’ to the other Elders and he smirked to himself.

Connor entered the room and closed the door behind him, looking at Kevin for any sign of fear or worry. “What did you need to talk abou-MFPH”

Kevin cut Connor off by suddenly smashing his lips against the other boy, pushing him against the door with a thud. Hopefully none of the Elders heard. Connor groaned in surprised but eventually began kissing back, his hands found their way to Kevin’s hair and he ran his fingers through, enjoying the soft feeling. He tugged lightly, which sent somewhat of a shockwave to Kevin’s groin, he moaned into the kiss and Connor’s tongue was in his mouth suddenly.

The kiss was passionate and needy and lasted only a few more moments before Connor pulled away for air, Kevin immediately went back in for another. “Kevin” Connor mumbled into the kiss, pressing his hands against the latter’s chest. “Kevin, slow down” he said again, he only then realized that his boyfriend was using his ‘Warning’ tone and he pulled away, breathing heavily.

“Kevin” Connor breathed, “what’s all this about?”

“I need you, Connor.” Kevin blurted out, his own boldness surprising himself.

“W-what?” Connor asked, his cheeks flushing a bright pink colour.

“I need you Connor please, I’m ready. I want to go all the way with you.” Kevin continued, hands running up and down Connor’s chest subconsciously. 

“Woah woah woah Kev” the ginger said sternly, but Kevin didn’t stop, he continued to run his hands along, his lips migrating to Connor’s neck, kissing and sucking lightly.

“Kevin. Enough.” he warned again. When Kevin didn’t listen he grabbed the older man by his wrists, using all his strength to flip them around so Kevin was now the one pressed up against the door. He tried to wiggle away but Connor pressed his knee in between the brunette’s legs, holding him still, while his hands were holding Kevin’s wrists against the door.

“Kevin Price.” Connor said sternly “what brought this on? The Elders are only a few rooms over we don’t want them getting suspicious do we?”

Kevin only smirked, “maybe I do.” he suddenly ground his hips down onto Connors knee, eliciting a moan from both of them.

“Hey Kevin look at me, I’m serious.”

Realizing that he wasn’t playing games Kevin looked up at the shorter man, however his hips continued to move almost subconsciously against Connor’s knee, and Connor did nothing to stop him. “P-Please Connor, I know what I want, I need you. I’ve waited this long and w-we may never see each other after this. Please.”

Connor gazed down at the boy in front of him. He had never seen Kevin this desperate. Begging him to fuck him while he practically brought himself to completion just using Connor’s knee. Connor let go of Kevin’s wrists and moved his knee away, resulting in a pathetic whine from Kevin.

“Okay, if you really want this.” Connor smiled, leaning in and kissing Kevin once more. However this time it was different, instead of quick and needy, it was slow and full of nothing but love. Eventually, they both pulled away and Connor took a hold of Kevin’s hand, rubbing his thumb over the older’s knuckles. He lead Kevin to his bed and pushed him down onto it gently, leaning down and slowly unbuttoning his shirt, peppering kisses on his chest between each one. He helped Kevin sit up and pulled his shirt off of him before pushing him back down and reaching for the zipper of the other boys pants.

He was stopped when Kevin grabbed his wrist “wait.” Connor looked at the Elder and noticed that he looked slightly more nervous than before.

“Kev, you alright?”

“Y-yeah it’s just. I’ve never really...done this before. Like with another person.”

Connor smiled, sympathetically “It’s okay Kev, I haven’t either. Just trust me okay. I promise I won’t do anything that makes you uncomfortable.”

Kevin nodded, though Connor didn’t miss the hint of nervousness that remained. “We can stop at any time if you feel uncomfortable” Connor added with a kiss.

Getting the message that Kevin was feeling more sure of himself now, Connor went to work, undoing the button on his jeans and unzipping them. He tapped Kevin’s waist slightly, signaling for the latter to help him a little. Kevin complied, lifting his hips so the shorter boy could roll his pants down and off of his legs easily.

Connor took a moment to admire the man in front of him. Kevin was now left in only his temple garments, his tan skin glowing in the moonlight filtering through the window of Connor’s room, sheets tangled below him. To say that Kevin Price is beautiful would be an understatement, Connor would never get tired of looking at him, his round, hazel eyes burning holes into his soul. Connor noticed how his face had started to heat up, whether it be because he was currently more than half naked or because Connor had been staring at him for almost a minute now Kevin didn’t know. But needless to say, Connor liked it.

His hands trailed up Kevin’s thighs and towards his pelvis, teasing the noirette by lightly drawing circles around the area, before he placed a gentle hand on his clothed dick. Kevin whined at the touch, propping himself up on his elbows so he could look at the ginger. Connor smirked, pressing down lightly, the pressure causing Kevin to moan and arch up into his touch.

Connor was about to go about removing Kevins garments when a hand grabbed his wrist, signaling him to wait. Connor’s eyes met the elders, “too fast?”

“No.” Kevin assured “I just um- would be more comfortable if you also took off your clothes?” it came out more as a question rather than a request, Connor nodded.

He removed his hands from Kevin’s waist, and raggedly began removing his own clothes, leaving himself in just his briefs. Connor noticed Kevin’s look of confusion, “You ...you don’t wear your temple garments.” he blurted, biting his bottom lip.

Connor smirked, returning to the bed and placing his hands on Kevin’s thighs, leaning in and whispering in the other boys ear, “I gave up on them a long time ago. And I don’t think you should be wearing yours either.”

The feeling of Connor’s breath tickling his neck causes Kevin to shiver, and before he knows it his temple garments are on the floor and he is laying on Connor’s bed, completely nude. He thinks about trying to cover himself up, but before the idea can fully resonate in his head, Connor is kissing him. With so much love and care, mumbling little adorations like ‘you’re so beautiful’ and ‘I love you so much’ and Kevin knows he made the right choice.

Connor breaks the kiss and leans back, straddling Kevin’s hips, he reaches down and wraps his hand around Kevin’s length, looking at the boy below him for permission. Kevin gasps in surprise and nods, biting back a moan as Connor begins moving his hand, causing Kevin to melt on the spot. His thumb brushes against the head of Kevin’s cock, using the precum to help him work Kevin faster. Kevin arches his back, moaning. “Oh my gosh Connor that feels so good, please don’t stop.”

They continued this for about 2 minutes longer, Connor was biting back moans as well as he worked Kevin’s shaft, his own body begging for release. Soon after, Kevin’s sentences seemed to get shorter and whinier “Connor, Connor please. I’m gonna- I don’t wanna, want you to-”

Connor knew what Kevin was trying to say, the tent in his boxers was now becoming painful as well as all he could imagine was burying himself inside his boyfriend. He removed his hand from his boyfriends now throbbing cock. Kevin whined at the loss of contact, however he sighed in relief once Connor kissed him again, instantly Kevin could feel all his worries fade away with one simple kiss. 

Connor leaned back and placed his hands on Kevin’s face, tilting his head up to look at him. Kevin already looked wrecked, his hair was stuck to his forehead via sweat, his eyes were wide and his pupils were blown out, he smiled at Connor, looking and feeling dazed. “You sure you want this?” Connor asked, slightly stern tone to his voice.

Kevin nodded rapidly, “Absolutely.” 

Connor smiled and placed a quick kiss on the corner of Kevin’s mouth. He got off the bed and opened the bottom drawer of his dresser, rifling through a few pairs of pants before grabbing something and closing the drawer. He returned to the bed and knelt between Kevin’s legs, setting the two items beside him, Kevin recognized them as a condom and a bottle of lube.

Kevin cocked his eyebrow, “How long have you had those there?”

Connor’s face flushed, realizing how weird it might seem “W-well after we got together I thought we may need them.”

Connor opened the bottle with a pop and nudged Kevin’s legs apart before squeezing a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, the last thing he wanted was to make Kevin any more sore than he had to be.  
He began teasing Kevin’s entrance, relishing in the broken moans the brown-eyed boy was letting out. Connor made eye contact with him once more and Kevin nodded. Connor took his invitation and slipped a finger inside Kevin, earning a gasp from the other boy. Connor waited a moment for Kevin to adjust before he began slowly pumping the finger in and out.

He soon added a second finger, wanting to stretch Kevin out as much as possible before they went all the way. Kevin was whimpering beneath him, craving more, “Oh Heavenly Father, yes Connor.” Connor could feel his dick twitch in response to his lovers words, the pressure in his boxers were almost becoming too much. It wasn’t until Kevin began rocking back and forth, fucking himself on his fingers that Connor knew he was ready.

He pressed a hand onto Kevin’s stomach, urging the boy to stop moving before removing his fingers. The noise Kevin made in response to the loss of his fingers was absolutely sinful and Connor had to stop himself from ravishing Kevin right there.

He quickly removed his own boxers, rolling the condom onto his own length and grabbing the bottle of lube once more. He noticed Kevin’s gaze locked onto his nether regions, slightly concern in his eyes. 

Connor reached his hand out and placed it on Kevin’s cheek, who melted into the touch. “Kev.” The ginger spoke, the other boy looked at him and he could see the undoubted look of trust in his gaze, “this is probably gonna be really uncomfortable for you at first, but I promise I’ll go slow, and it’s gonna feel really good.”

Kevin nodded, placing his hand on top of Connor’s, “I know. I trust you.”

Connor moved down and repositioned Kevin, so he was now lying with his legs over Connor’s waist. Connor coated himself with lube as best as possible and lined himself up with Kevin’s entrance, “ready?”

“Ready.”

With that, Connor pushed the head of his cock inside of the latter, watching his face to make sure he wasn’t in too much pain. He pushed his way through slowly, the tightness around him sending shockwaves through his body. Once he was all the way inside Kevin he ran his fingers gently through the elders hair, watching as Kevin screwed up his face, allowing him to take his time getting used to the feeling of Connor inside him.

“You alright baby?” Connor soothed

Kevin nodded, taking a moment to take a few deep breaths before opening his eyes again “Yeah. You can move now.”

Slowly, Connor began moving at a steady pace, careful not to go too rough. Eventually, Kevins small noises of approval and whines became loud moans. “Faster” Kevin yelled, “Connor please faster.” Connor obliged, pulling almost all the way out and burying himself back into the now ex-mormon. Connor began rocking his hips at a faster pace and soon enough Kevin had joined him, moving his own hips back and forth to meet his boyfriends thrust. 

Kevin was moaning loudly, taking him like a champ, and Connor was sure that the others could definitely hear him. 

“God Kevin” Connor groaned “You’re so tight, so good. You’re taking me so well baby.”

Kevin moaned, delighted by the praise and moved his hips faster, begging for more. “C-Connor please.”

Connor grabbed a hold of Kevin’s thighs, his grip was sure to leave a few bruises later but at the moment, neither of them cared. It wasn’t a surprise to Connor that Kevin was turned on by praise, everybody knew that he enjoyed feeling like he was important. So he decided to keep going.

“So good. You’re so good Kevin, so good at pleasing your District Leader,”

“Oh Connor, Jesus Christ!” Kevin screamed as Connor went deeper inside the younger boy. Connor could tell by the way Kevin arched his back in an inhuman way and how he tightened around his length that he had found his good spot.

He started pounding into him harder, hitting the spot every time, making Kevin a sobbing mess beneath him. “Connor...I-ah, I don’t think I can last much longer.” He cried out between moans.

“Let go for me Kevin, come on I know you can.” Connor panted, feeling himself getting close as well.

With one final thrust, Kevin arched his back, “thank-you-connor-i-love-you-so-much-thank-you.” moaning out a string of words as he reached his climax, releasing himself all over his and Connors stomach.

It was only seconds later before Connor reached his high too, continuing to thrust into his boyfriend as they both rode out their orgasms.

When Kevin opened his eyes again, he was laying under the covers, wrapped protectively in Connor’s arms. They were both still naked and their clothes were scattered on the floor, the room was hotter than it had been before and it reeked of sex. Kevin didn’t mind though. He also felt relatively clean despite their recent activities, so he came to the conclusion that Connor must have cleaned them up. He moved to look at Connor, who was smiling down at him, his eyes barely open.

“Hey sweetheart.” The ginger whispered, placing a kiss on the top of Kevin’s head.

“Hi” Kevin smiled back, “that was incredible Connor, thank you so much.”

Connor chuckled “I’m glad you had as much fun as I did. You know I had been dreaming about that since the first time I laid eyes on you.”

Kevin rolled his eyes, “Yeah, I had a feeling.”

“No, really” Connor smirked, “I just kept thinking ‘Oh Heavenly Father what I would give to shove my-’”

“Conorrrr” Kevin whined, shoving his face in the shorter boys chest, embarrassed.

Connor let out a laugh that made Kevin’s heart soar. His heart dropped however when he realized that this could be the last chance he gets to hear it.

“Hey.” Connor whispered, so gentle that Kevin barely heard him, “What’s on your mind Kev?” 

Kevin sighed, moving out of Connors grip and sitting up beside him, ignoring the slight pain in his rear. “I’m never gonna see you again.” Kevin whispered, as if he thought that hushing himself would make the matter any less true. “I-I wanted to do this because I know it could be our only chance, and soon we’ll both have to leave and we won’t be able to see each other everyday.” Trying to hide his tears, Kevin couldn’t help but think about what would happen if Connor had found someone else over the next few years. Would he be that fast to drop Kevin?

“Oh baby” Connor said, pulling Kevin into a hug, Connor found himself once again sobbing into Connor’s shoulder, unable to hold in his emotions. “Shhh, it’s okay. You’re okay. We’re gonna be fine honey. If we do end up going back then we will find a way to stay in contact okay? I promise I won’t leave you.”

Kevin continued to sob, allowing Connor’s words to resonate within him, “Wait.” Kevin pushed away from Connor, looking at the ginger confused, “If?”

“Well…” Connor rubbed the back of his neck, “I don’t know if you would wanna stay but I figured you know, there’s nothing really forcing us to go back.”

Just like that, the lightbulb inside Kevin’s mind lit up, he smiled, taking Connor’s hands in his own and linking their fingers together “Connor, that’s it! We don’t have to go back! None of us!”

“What do you mean, Kev?” 

“Think about it! Just because our District was shut down doesn’t mean we have to lose our faith! We’re still latter day saints, all of us. We helped all these Africans connect with God by writing our own story, and who cares if it is a little...imaginative. There’s nothing stopping us from continuing to live by that story, even if we change some things we’re still doing what we were meant to on our missions!”

Connor smiled, he always knew that Kevin was determined, and seeing him so broken over the past few weeks made his heart drop to the bottom of his stomach. But this was Kevin Price, Kevin Price that he fell in love with. The Kevin Price that would stop at nothing to be the best Mormon he could be. He leaned in and connected his lips to Kevin’s, leading them in a passionate kiss.

They pulled away after a few moments, pressing their foreheads together. “Kevin Price” Connor sighed, happily “How did I end up with someone as incredible as you?”

Kevin blushed, “I ask myself that everyday.”

“I love you Kev, so gosh darn much.”

“I love you too.”

The two of them sat there together for what seemed like an eternity, they knew that soon they would have to go and face the others, try to come up with an excuse on what exactly they were doing in Connor’s bedroom for so long and why his neck was now covered with bright red marks, and have to try to convince all the other elders to stay in Uganda with them for their remaining two years.

But they didn’t care. They had each other, and that’s all either of them could ask for.

This was the moment Kevin knew that they would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> This is actually the longest fic I've posted so far and I'm actually really proud of it even tho I know the smut could use a bit more work and the ending is sort of rushed.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
